


蓝焰

by sssmatcha



Category: K&Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssmatcha/pseuds/sssmatcha





	蓝焰

一个和狐朋狗友窝在房间里联机打游戏的无聊的短暂的假期。

狐朋狗友泛指王源，往具体了说也还是指王源。

他们这职业注定了聚少离多，现在也不像组合刚起步那会需要三个人一起拼命刷存在感。假期不同是常有的事，比如今天是王俊凯假期的倒数第二天，却是王源假期的第一天。

易烊千玺的假期还差得远，此时人在国外拍他的时尚大片。

王俊凯长吁短叹。

王源不为所动。

联机屏幕上两个小人一路还算默契地推到Boss门口，其中一个突然被守门小怪的魔幻走位堵住，啪唧一巴掌拍死了。

王俊凯如释重负放开手柄，撑着下巴观摩王源单挑Boss。

王源不负众望进门对着Boss一顿毒打，操作行云流水得心应手，甚至还有闲暇看了一眼旁边的人。

王俊凯盯着屏幕，整个人在沙发上流成一摊，表情严肃眼神迷离，教科书般的走神状态。

呵呵。

自从队友内部消化以来王源就觉得组合无时无刻不，时时刻刻都，弥漫着一股哲学的气息，带符号的那种哲学。

啊人生几多愁。

王俊凯最后从王源家里出来钻进助理车里的时候已经很晚了，王源嘴里说着路上小心眼睛还盯着屏幕，连个余光都懒得分给他。

完全没有把队长放在眼里，非常江河日下人心不古。

想起明天就是最后一天假期，过后马上又要投身到工作的滚滚洪流，王俊凯一个地址在舌尖转了几遍，还是报了出来。

助理听了那个地址，了然地发动车子，又不知从车里哪个地方摸出把钥匙递过去。

最大众的防盗门钥匙，黑色塑料头下伸出一截凹凸的银色金属，刚开始攥进手心里还是一片冰凉，然而很快就被捂得温热。

防盗门背后是有限的几个重叠的假期里，他和千玺厮混的地方。孤男寡男共处一室，厮混这个词听着怎么都不是那么纯洁，但他们确实就是单纯的厮混。俩爷们也懒得搞事情，与其劳心费力弄场能看不能吃的浪漫，还不如把有限的假期投入到无限的娱乐中去。

游戏电影综艺漫画，假期过得和一般意义上的死宅没什么区别，连睡觉都是盖棉被纯聊天那种。唯一对得起他们关系的事，也就是有事没事啃两口，兴致来了互相帮助一下。

至于帮助的具体地方，当然是脖子以下某不可描述的部位，毕竟别人的手总是比自己的要来得有感觉。

说起来也是非常凄凉，王俊凯和千玺，少数知情人眼里就冲着平时那股腻歪劲，他俩赫然已经是秋名山老司机，玩得高端玩得开，各种姿势地点信手拈来。但落到两个当事人身上就是我不是我没有，假的都是假的，你们的脑子里有业障。

至今为止他俩真的就只是纯洁的互相帮助关系，撑死了也就是咬。比起某些人脑子里污秽的打满马赛克的各种avi，可以说是清新脱俗了。

至于原因，那更是单纯不做作到极点。

——因为没时间啊。

姑且不论两个男人第一次做这档子事要做多少准备工作，毕竟实践之前一切理论都是纸上谈兵，大家都处于懵懂无知的初级探索阶段。虽然性向这玩意就是个概念，虚无缥缈可弯可直时男时女，但男性那地方本来就不是这么用的，天生劣势就必须后天花力气补足，没办法。

不要提什么天赋异禀，这毕竟是现实向，就算已经弯成蚊香，就算年轻气盛容易擦枪走火，那种一摸就湿一捅就软成水的体质，我们依旧把它归纳成魔幻向。

再来就是做完以后其中一方可能会有一些，呃，身体上的不适。其表现形式为扶腰，高领衣服，走路姿势怪异不等，而明星一般是没有时间休养让身体恢复日常状态的。头天完事第二天就要去面对粉丝和媒体，正经点可能说练习过度受了伤，不正经的猜测被人寻仇揍了一顿，至于无下限的三俗小报估计就要往潜规则上跑了。

所以天不时地不利，光人和是没有任何卵用的。

王俊凯默默总结了一下，把钥匙插进同样大众的防盗门锁眼里。

屋子有专人定期打扫，干净倒是干净，就是冷冰冰的没什么生气。他进了卧室把自己甩在床上，枕头套是新换的，一股洗衣粉味。

他甚至还有心情分辨一下是奥妙还是雕牌还是蓝月亮。

说好的初夜，要就这么清水下去王俊凯第一个跳出来打人。所幸他是主角之一，天时地利早已暗中打包完毕，就等时机一到一股脑往他身上砸。

于是由于一股神秘的力量，他们有了半个月的，完全重合的，甚至看心情可以随时延长的假期。

主角的事，能叫开挂吗？

放假前王俊凯掐着时间暗戳戳在某宝上下了一堆不可描述的单，收货地址当然是那间公寓，假期前一天傍晚正好人到货到。他拆了快递看也没看就把那些东西拢到一个盒子里，再把盒子塞进沙发下面。

千玺当然对王俊凯的计划一无所知。他当天凌晨才到公寓，困得要死要活，此刻无论什么在他眼里都没有床枕头被子三件套来得有诱惑力。放行李洗澡换睡衣之类全凭本能，他整个人一直处于一种【我是谁】【我在哪】【我在干什么】【我怎么还不去睡觉】的断线状态，并在摸上床之前不慎带翻了放在床头柜的灯，成功把王俊凯吵醒了。

“千玺？”

“嗯。”

迷迷瞪瞪应了一声，他躺进被窝里就不想动弹。然而被吵醒的人倒是精神不错，揽着腰把他圈进怀里，一头睡乱的毛蹭着他的脖颈。

“别闹了，困。”千玺闭着眼睛嘟囔一句，也懒得管王俊凯听懂没有。

“不闹你，就商量个事，你点头就行。”王俊凯说。

“？”千玺已经神志不清到企图用意念交流了。

王俊凯想了想，决定还是委婉一点：“你看这次假期这么长，我们是不是可以那啥了？”

“？”意念交流好像还挺好用。

“为爱鼓掌。”十分委婉了。

差不多已经瘫痪的大脑运作起所剩无几的CPU，艰难分析了一下这四个字。

然后睡意瞬间跑了一半。

千玺睁开眼睛，近在咫尺王俊凯正目光灼灼盯着他，眼神如狼似虎，如饥似渴，如魔似幻。

“保证不疼，保证难忘，保证舒服。”王俊凯疯狂带节奏。

千玺和他近距离对视了大概一分钟。

“......好吧。”

说起来也不是件小事，却好像和决定明天早上吃什么一样轻易下了定论。或许人类归根结底还是感官动物，或许剩下的那一半睡意还在坚持腐蚀他的理智，假期这么长，再盖棉被纯聊天的都是智障。

王俊凯得到想要的答复也就安静如鸡了，千玺跑掉的那一半睡意很快又耀武扬威杀了回来，拖着他坠入深眠。

这一觉直接睡到了下午，千玺醒来的下一秒马上就想起了睡前答应过王俊凯的事情。也不存在什么害羞或者气急败坏，好像还挺顺其自然的。

......佛系鼓掌还能不能行了。

王俊凯就坐在旁边，靠着枕头聚精会神在看手机，耳朵里戴着耳机所以还没发现他已经醒了。

千玺凑过去看手机屏幕，赫然是个不可描述的妖精打架片子，主角一性别男，主角二性别男。两具白花花的身体翻来覆去地纠缠，听不到声音，他看着就跟彩色默片似的。

估计是耳机声音太大，王俊凯丝毫没有注意到有人在窥屏。

千玺冷不丁伸手抓了一把。

噫，好硬。

王俊凯被他吓了一跳，手一抖就把耳机线插头扯了出来。视频声音顿时变成了公放，噗嗤噗嗤咕啾咕啾的肉体碰撞声不绝于耳，下面那位被捅得死去活来，咿咿呀呀不知是催促还是求饶的声音中夹杂着身上那位沉重的喘息，对于年轻人来说完全就是视觉听觉上的双重刺激。

好的，现在两个人都硬了。

“那个，”王俊凯咽了下唾沫开口，声音有点哑，“你饿不饿？”

这个氛围下这句话其实有点煞风景。但千玺刚醒不久，脑子还有点蒙，再加上又受了一波精神刺激，导致王俊凯说什么他都不会觉得奇怪。

“不饿。”他在飞机上吃了晚饭，凌晨那会又发了宵夜，睡到现在已经过了饭点，说不饿是真的。

视频还在肆无忌惮地公放，伴随着和谐无比的背景音，王俊凯继续开口：“那反正东西都到了，要不我们现在试试？”

“......什么东西？”

王俊凯深深看了千玺一眼，关视频掀被子下床出了卧室。

那一眼让千玺有种被生吞活剥的错觉。他还在回味那个眼神，王俊凯就抱着个盒子进来了，双手按着盒底一掀，一堆东西哗啦啦倒在床上。

灌肠袋、安全套、润滑剂、肛塞、跳蛋、按摩棒......

千玺从中拎起一盒毓婷举到王俊凯面前。

“呃，这个好像是送的，我没注意。”

把毓婷摔在王俊凯身上，千玺转手又拎起一盒万艾可。

“卧槽这个必须是送的！我完全没注意到！”王俊凯一把抢过来扔进床边的垃圾桶，表情悲愤，“我根本不需要这种东西啊！千玺你信我！”

千玺瞅着他笑，施施然拿了灌肠袋下床往浴室走：“我去洗澡，您还是先嗑点药以免不举吧，噗。”

王俊凯目瞪口呆。

王俊凯思考人生。

王俊凯拍床而起。

王俊凯冲向浴室。

不举你大爷！裤裆鼓这么大一块你当里面装的是空气啊！

进了浴室关上门，千玺背靠着墙壁，瓷砖有点凉，他的腿有点抖。

不管表面上装得再怎么游刃有余，甚至还调戏了一把王俊凯，紧张总归还是有。睡前洗过一次澡，现在简单冲洗一下就行，但洗到屁股的时候还是重点关照了一下。手指试探性在穴口按了按，不知是力度太轻还是肌肉太紧，没能进去。

千玺随便披了个浴巾，看着手里的灌肠袋，按上面的说明把配套的小包海盐倒进去，水龙头调到合适的水温往里加水。

穴口抹好了润滑剂，滑溜溜的液体甚至顺着大腿内侧流下来一点。胶管上也涂了一层，他一手扒开臀瓣，一手握着胶管缓缓往里送。

管子并不粗，硅胶材质又柔韧，再加上润滑剂，进入身体的感觉并不疼，但是说不出的怪异。确定胶管进入的长度不会滑出来，千玺舒了口气，伸手去开灌肠袋的阀门。

大股灌肠液流进来的同时，王俊凯破门而入。

千玺背对着他，身上披着浴巾，露出的半个屁股圆润挺翘，在灯光作用下白得晃眼。湿漉漉的穴口叼着细长的管子，像是长了根尾巴似的，又怪异又色情。

王俊凯喉结滚来滚去，往前迈了一步。

“......我帮你？”

......

好歹是按要求灌了三次，王俊凯纯粹写作帮忙读作添乱。开始是扒了浴巾又亲又摸，舌头舔他的嘴唇，咬两口锋利的锁骨，又去吸他的乳头。情动的时候什么地方都敏感，千玺挺着胸往他嘴里送，腰软腿也跟着软，眼里浮起一层潋滟的水光。

然后半硬的性器被握着撸了两把，腿间就有一根更粗更烫的东西塞了进来。千玺大腿内侧还淌着润滑剂，抽送起来柔滑顺畅水声淫靡。他肚子里灌饱了水，小腹坠坠地往下沉，腿间又夹着别人的性器，刺激得指尖都在发抖，簌簌的小电流在身体里到处乱窜，几乎要被搞得精神错乱。

最后一次灌肠液排干净，两个人纠缠着出了浴室，跌跌撞撞砸在床上。浴室里胡搞了那么一通倒是都没有射，现在是状态最好的时候。

千玺舌头勾着王俊凯的耳垂舔弄，有些碎发扫在他嘴唇上，有些痒，他含含糊糊地笑，鼻音糯糯的，声带震动从耳垂那传过去，又酥又麻。

王俊凯倒了一手润滑剂摸他后面，灌肠以后穴口软了不少，肌肉也没一开始那么紧绷，不怎么费力就吞了根手指进去。火热的穴肉层层叠叠缠上来，他故意感叹：“好烫啊。”

被情欲冲昏了头脑，千玺被他撩了一路，早就硬得发疼，一句下流话想也不想脱口而出：“待会烫死你。”

身体里的手指一顿，然后很快又加了一根进来，交错着又捣又搅。润滑剂流进股缝又濡湿床单，王俊凯再开口时，语气里有了点咬牙切齿的味道：“好啊，待会操死你。”

安全套选的是最简单的透明超薄款式，王俊凯扫了眼狼牙刺和波浪纹的，想着来日方长。

千玺跪趴在床上，腰弯出一道柔软的弧线。毕竟是第一次，王俊凯的性器又是非常符合设定的粗长，趁着肠道柔软一口气顶到底，根部把穴口周围的肉褶都撑平了。两个人都不由自主松了口气，王俊凯几乎被千玺不停收缩的穴肉吸走半条命，不停地问他难不难受，疼不疼。

千玺喘得又快又急，肠道里沉甸甸的一根，好像似是而非蹭到什么位置，说不清是不是舒服，喘息的间歇才挤出个字来：“......动。”

这会还是下午，房间里虽然拉着窗帘，但也黑不到哪里去。王俊凯眼里映着千玺挺翘的圆屁股，灌肠以后颜色糜烂的穴口，从腰窝一直往上延伸的凹陷脊线，飞扬的蝴蝶骨，扭过来绯红一片的耳朵和艳丽的眼角。

他咬着牙在千玺身体里胡乱顶弄，去找那个最让人舒服的点。左右不过是那一段位置，当他听到千玺嗯嗯啊啊的鼻音间突然冒出一声毫不压抑的叫床，就知道找到地方了。

手下原本柔韧的腰肢瞬间软成了蛇，瘫成一汪旖旎的春水，穴肉像要化掉一样绞着性器颤个不停，又献媚又讨好似的请求更多的蹂躏。

被王俊凯擦过的那地方如同过了电一样，快感透过那处漫上全身，前面的性器也硬得不行，随他的动作在床单上摩擦，往外一股一股吐着腺液，爽得一塌糊涂。

千玺被刺激得直流眼泪，呻吟里带着湿淋淋的哭腔，过于陌生的快感叫人腿根打战头皮发麻，脸埋在枕头里，眼泪湿了一片，沾在皮肤上又是冰凉。

太爽了也太超过了，快感完全超出了他的承受范围，穴里被喂得又饱又涨，王俊凯找到了地方就开始为所欲为，性器捣得肠肉又酥又麻，龟头和柱身上的青筋几乎没有间歇地碾过前列腺，在身体里点燃一次又一次的爆炸。千玺自个蹭着床单，从乳头到性器没有一处不是发情似的滚烫。他嘴里止不住地浪叫，一会要慢一点抵着前列腺磨，一会扭腰去迎合，不要命似的用最舒服的地方去撞，一会手又往后摸，抓着王俊凯的性器往里捅。

“太舒服了......”

他短促地喘息，腰肢被王俊凯勾起来，后腰贴上对方的小腹。前面一直在磨着床单断断续续流水，这下腰被勾起来，性器也跟着悬空，只有龟头还抵着床单，又挺又翘，在肚子前面一甩一甩地开始吐精，滴滴答答在床上流了一小滩。

王俊凯看他的性器铃口还挂着一滴要坠不坠的精液，腾出手来揉了几下，就又给他逼出一股精液，就着这阵高潮后穴缩紧抽搐，狠插了他一阵，才心满意足射在套子里。

从性器上把安全套捋下来打个结丢开，千玺眼神朦胧盯着那一小包白浊液体，连脖子都通红起来。他缓过来就觉得屁股里在流水，一滴滴爬过肠肉，又酥又痒，就蹭了蹭王俊凯射过一次以后半硬的性器问道：“不带套，再来一次？”

年轻就是资本，不用白不用。王俊凯拇指抹了一圈那个被插得有点合不拢的穴口，那地方一张一合还在企图吃他的手指：“精神不错啊你。”

屁股被掰开以后就有性器顶进来，千玺懒得跟他扯淡，腰身塌下去，屁股一晃一晃的。

前列腺高潮的余韵又深又长，肠壁熟软，热情顺从地裹着性器。王俊凯刚射过一次，这时候也不急着操他，想多享受一会不带套肉贴肉的感觉，就陷在穴肉里有一下没一下慢慢磨。千玺软着声音喵喵，胡言乱语到连自己都不知道在说什么。

两个人都是第一次，也没什么技巧，但就是这样横冲直撞的激情最让人受不了。千玺伸手去套弄自己的性器，不一会儿就射在床单上，一边射王俊凯还一边插他，两下就又把人插哭了。

千玺转过身子，修长的腿大张着，腿根因为高潮时不时还抽搐几下。王俊凯把他拉起来趴到自己身上，胸膛贴着胸膛，两根性器挨在一起。千玺张嘴去咬对方的肩膀，叼着那块皮肉磨牙，身下肉穴又绵又软压在大腿上，穴口不受控制地收缩。

王俊凯抬起他的屁股往下压，让那个淫乱的穴把自己的性器一点点吃到底。这个姿势下千玺根本没办法躲，只好抖着手抱紧他，任由后穴被狠狠操弄着，自己的性器贴在两个人的小腹之间一抖一抖吐着腺液。他已经被操开了，穴口熟红，肠壁烂软，性器每次抽插都带出一点红肿的软肉。

腰肢被掐住了往上顶，被进到不可思议的深度，王俊凯只觉得性器被吸得爽极，连脑子都是一片昏沉，只想把人操得更不堪下流才好。

千玺也不剩什么理智，完全一副自暴自弃的样子，咬着嘴唇发出甜腻的鼻音。他被弄得太舒服了，忍不住合着腿夹得更紧，屁股也往性器上凑，被插得汁水四溅。王俊凯忽然闷哼了一声，从喉咙口挤出声低哑的呻吟，他是被夹得狠了，性器一抖大股大股射出来，微凉的精液打在炙热痉挛的肉壁上，反而有种滚烫的错觉。

身体从里到外都被打上了这个人的烙印，千玺迷迷糊糊也跟着射了一次。

苏醒过来之前，他在做梦。

在黑暗阴冷的梦境里有个怀抱环住他，随后整个世界浓墨褪去，光线盛开到天地白茫茫一片。六道轮回散尽，碧落黄泉无关，而他突然就有了明确的方向，那个尽头处跳动一簇灿烂的冰蓝色火焰。

 

—end—


End file.
